


Extracts From Silent Fragments

by Cristinuke



Series: Symphony of Rusted Power [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom!Tony, Fucking Machines, M/M, Milking Machine, Objectification, Sensory Deprivation, Sub!Loki, Subspace, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracts From Silent Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Took a slightly different direction in writing this one. This is based on some prompts I've gotten from some lovely readers. :D

Loki breathed deeply, feeling blissfully content.

He was so grateful for the peace and easiness that was his life at the moment, and it was all because of Tony. Loki was so grateful to Tony. He wanted to show his gratefulness, but he knew that Tony would take it when he wanted to.

Vague memories floated through his mind, but they were so fleeting he could barely hang onto them. He knew that Tony had been grumbling about doing some paperwork for Fury. He had mostly been grumpy because he'd had to do actual paperwork with pen and paper, and couldn't do it electronically, so he'd have to sit at a desk and get it done. Tony had whined spectacularly about having to do this, and how much he didn't want to sit at a desk for hours doing menial work.

It had been around then when Tony had realized he'd been ranting at Loki, and he'd gotten a mischievous look in his eyes.

That was how Loki had found himself naked, blindfolded, plugs in his ear, collared and bound, tied to Tony's chair with a brutally short leash.

It vaguely reminded him of the last time he'd knelt for Tony at his desk; the main difference this time, being the sense of complete objectification that Tony had imposed on Loki. He had filled Loki's mouth with a spider gag with the promise that Loki was only going to be used as a tool for Tony to release his frustration. True to his word, the first thing he did once he'd tied Loki's hands together and to the rope binding his ankles together behind his back, was fuck Loki's face.

Loki had been surprised by how much truth Tony had spoken, and had only been able to take it as Tony shoved himself long and hard down Loki's throat. It hadn't taken long for Tony to come, forcing him to swallow convulsively around his cock. When he'd finished, he had tightened the leash connected to his collar, compelling Loki to bend over to avoid getting choked.

The last thing Tony had said to Loki before he'd taken away his hearing was that he might let anyone who walked in the room have a go at Loki as well.

Loki knew that Tony was too possessive of Loki to let anyone else touch him, and too conscientious of Loki's limits to break them, but the empty threat carried enough weight to really humiliate and put Loki down into a perfect headspace.  

Loki breathed in again, feeling his throat drying with his inability to properly swallow his saliva. He knew he was probably drooling, but if Tony didn't care, then neither did he. Tony had already used him twice more, and each time Loki had been momentarily terrified that it would be someone else's cock in his mouth. And both times, Loki would have been willing, if it had meant that Tony was expecting it from him. But it had been no one but Tony both times; Loki knew what Tony tasted and felt like and had been relieved beyond belief that Tony still wanted him all to himself.

He didn't know how long he'd been kneeling at Tony's feet. Occasionally he'd squirm a little bit in order to move limbs that had fallen asleep. After one such time, he felt Tony push his chair backwards, tugging Loki with him and causing him to lose his balance, falling onto his side on the ground.

Loki started struggling to right himself, but when Tony placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, he knew it was Tony telling him to stay where he was. Loki didn't know what was going on, unable to hear whether Tony was next to him or across the room, once his hand had disappeared. Loki moaned when Tony's hands came back, slick fingers probing at his hole without warning. Tony opened him up quickly and efficiently, and before Loki knew it, something blunt and heavy was being pushed inside. It was too smooth and cold to be a penis, so Loki figured it was a dildo or vibrator. Maybe a glass plug; they had played with those once and they had had a lot of fun.

Tony kept pushing the object deeper inside until Loki felt a flared bottom and knew it had reached the end. Tony disappeared again and Loki was left fidgeting as he tried to get used to the rather large, invading toy in his ass. It was warming up quickly, and there was enough lube that he could feel it slide a bit, but not enough for it to slip out.

Warm, dry hands came back and were pulling Loki back up, helping him to his knees. The new position pushed the toy deeper inside, and Loki moaned again. His cock, which had been half-hard most of the time, gave an interested twitch. Loki felt fingers trace his stretched lips, but they disappeared before he had a chance to lean in towards them. Loki felt a pull on his neck, the strain on the collar forcing him to bend his head and then his full body, to accommodate the stress. The new position made the toy press up perfectly snug against his prostate, and Loki groaned in obvious pleasure.

With a pat to the head, Loki was left alone again. He presumed Tony had gone back to his paperwork, and Loki was content to slip back down into his pleasant haze. That was, until the toy inside of him came to life.

At first it was a subtle thing, just a small vibration that had Loki moaning his approval. It spread warmth throughout his body, and Loki thought back to what Tony had said at the beginning, that if he'd be good, today would be the day he'd be allowed to come. He hadn't been allowed to find any sort of release for the past few days. At first, Tony had used a cock ring on him, but then he'd switched it for a metal band that wrapped around his balls, a vice that Tony had said was more of a reminder than an actual preventative measure. Tony had said that he trusted Loki would do as Tony said, and Loki had been determined to prove his trustworthiness.

But with the faint vibrations coursing directing into his prostate, it was getting harder to think about not coming. It didn't help when the vibrations seemed to increase in power after a few minutes. It was a subtle change and if Loki hadn't been so attuned to the toy, he probably would have missed it, but it definitely was coming out a little bit harder.

After it increased in power again, Loki knew that it was a pattern. After a certain amount of time, the vibrations were going to increase in power. This both excited and made Loki nervous. How far was the toy going to go? How hard? For how long? Until when?

Loki started fretting over these questions, hearing them in his mind as if on a loop. His anxiety started winning over, and by the time he felt the next level of vibrations, Loki was on the verge of panic.

Loki jumped and half choked himself on the leash when he felt a hand on the back of his head. Loki shook in humiliation when he reminded himself that it was only Tony, and that Tony had put him here, put the toy inside of him and was in charge of everything. The hand started carding through his hair, and Loki's cheeks filled with heat as he imagined Tony chiding him. Tony had put Loki down here for one purpose and one purpose only. Anything else was a bonus. Tony was in charge. Tony had everything under control. He trusted Tony, even if he thought he wasn’t acting like it. He wasn't acting like he trusted Tony. Fuck, Tony had everything under control, so why couldn’t he let go and trust him? He wasn't being good, he was fucking this up, he was,-

A sharp tug backwards by his hair forced his thoughts to screech to a stop.

Another finger tapped him on one side of his head, next to his temple. _Stop thinking._

Loki breathed out raggedly, confused as to when his breathing had picked up at all. He was safe. He trusted Tony. Tony knew it. Tony wanted him to stop thinking. He could do that. He could do that. He could do. That. He could. He could. That.

The vibrations rose another level, but Loki couldn't worry over it anymore, and instead allowed the pleasure to wash over him. He shivered at the feeling. He was safe, and he was being taken care of. Even when he was nothing more than a fucktoy for Tony, he was taken care of. On the next rise of vibrations, Loki breathed out and sank inside of his mind. He was both aware of Tony sitting beside him and not aware of anything else in his life. It was such an uncomplicated life and Loki settled down more.

The next level up was harder to ignore. Tony's hand disappeared again, but Loki didn't bother thinking about it, focusing instead on the delicious sensations that were barreling against his defenseless prostate. Loki wished he could lick his lips that were going dry, but he quickly forgot about that.

On the next level, Loki couldn't help but start rocking back and forth on his knees. It hurt a bit, and it didn't really do anything for him since there was nothing to rock _onto_ , but Loki didn't seem know that or care.

The next level had Loki beginning to wish for the cock ring again, because if this kept going he wasn't going to be able to stop himself from coming. His balls were aching terribly, full and heavy, weight added by the metal ring encircling them. His cock, he was sure, was leaking onto the floor underneath, and Loki hoped that the noises he was making weren't as loud as they seemed to him. He couldn't gauge his volume, but he did his best to keep it as quiet as possible, conscious that Tony was still trying to work.

Another level made Loki forget to be conscientious about his noise volume.

When the vibrations rose another level again, Loki thought he was going to shatter apart. It felt like he was being shaken from the inside out, all while flooding his system with adrenaline and endorphins. He panted harshly, drying his throat even more; he felt too small in his bent over position on his knees, his lungs fighting to expand and suck in more air.

Loki screamed, guttural and from his chest, when another level went up. He was desperately trying not to come, and could barely hold it together. He was going to come now, he was going to, on the next level he was going to explode, even if he didn't want to, he _had_ to and Loki didn't want to, he didn't _want to_ , and he-

He didn't.

He didn't come, and it was almost agonizing in itself.

Loki sucked in air, trying to understand what just happened. It took him a little too long to realize that nothing had happened. Nothing at all.

The vibrations had stopped. Completely. Nothing.

Loki gasped desperately, and shifted a fraction. The vibrator was still there, but it had just stopped. Loki could feel his skin starting to feel prickly and sensitive from the harsh vibrations that had been coursing through him just moments before. He could feel how his own heartbeat pulsed heavily in his ass and in turn how it felt against the hard toy. Loki's bare skin started prickling all over, almost tickling him as he felt his sweat dry.

Loki didn't know how long he was there, floating in space, feeling hypersensitive to the air around him and his own body. He could feel how his lungs expanded as he took in air, held it in, and then let it go, making his lungs contract. At first he couldn't hold in enough air, but gradually he was able to hold it longer and longer, feeling how his lungs started to burn if he held it for too long.

Everything was good. He could feel his cock, still hard and aching, but it wasn't an urgent problem anymore. Everything seemed to just slow down, and Loki loved it. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, but soon it seemed to just melt away, all sound gently silenced until it was just Loki there, kneeling beside Tony. Tony, who knew what to do to get Loki to just _be_. Loki didn't have to think, didn't have to rationalize, didn't have to do anything, because Tony took that away for a bit. Took away the burden of caring, of talking, of seeing, of listening, of _being_ , and it was _perfect_.

Loki was pleasantly surprised when he felt Tony's hand in his hair. It felt good, all the fingers as they carded through his locks, nails digging lightly into his scalp. Loki shuddered and could feel how his skin burst into goose bumps from his neck down to his arms, spreading all the way down to his thighs. He followed the feeling until another hand on his neck distracted him. This hand seemed to join the other one and then suddenly they were pulling Loki's head up. Loki followed easily, his body uncurling from its position.

Then, Loki's face was pulled forward by Tony's hands and Loki was hit by his scent, something relaxing and familiar. Musky and hot and delicious. Tony. Pure Tony. Loki wanted to taste him, and as if Tony could hear his thoughts, he invaded his mouth, pushing that scent inside, followed quickly by his taste.

Loki loved it. He realized he could use his tongue and decided it'd be better if he could taste more, licking and sucking where he could. This was what he was meant to be doing, where he was meant to be. He was meant to be wherever Tony put him. However Tony put him. His Tony.

Tony was giving Loki exactly what he wanted, and Loki couldn't be happier.

Apparently Loki had licked and sucked enough, because soon he couldn't quite manage it anymore with the way that Tony was moving back and forth, pushing his hot cock deep in Loki's mouth until Loki cocked his head and relaxed his neck. Tony was still holding onto him so what did it matter if Loki couldn't hold his own head? It seemed that Loki made a good choice, because soon enough Tony was pushing his cock down his throat, and Loki was so pleased.

Loki just wanted to make it good for Tony. Tony was giving him this, was so generous, so it was only fair that Loki made it as good for him as he could. Tony seemed to agree, when his pace started gaining some speed, pulling back and snapping forward faster and faster.

Evidentially, Loki must have done a good job, or at least satisfied Tony enough, because he was rewarded with a mouthful of come. Loki could feel Tony's cock twitch and pulse as he emptied himself on top of Loki's tongue. Loki was so grateful that he could actually taste it this time, not wasted down his throat where he could barely recall the taste. Loki tried to savor it before he swallowed, but he forgot that he couldn't close his mouth, and some started leaking out of his mouth, dribbling down his chin and neck. Loki couldn't help the whimper of disappointment when he realized he wouldn't be able to swallow that bit, but when he felt Tony's finger trail upwards in the opposite of the stray strands, only to push the errant string of come back in his mouth, Loki wanted to cry for joy. Tony was so good to him, and Loki was so grateful.

Loki was content, kneeling on the floor and limbs tucked away, but it seemed that Tony wasn't content with that anymore. He must have done something because he gave Loki back his mobility of his arms, bringing them back around to his front. When Tony let go, they both flopped beside Loki because he didn't know what he was supposed to do with them.

Then, Tony started pulling Loki upwards, hands under his armpits, urging him to his feet. Loki thought it  was silly, because he wasn't going to be able to walk with his legs still tied together. But apparently Tony had already thought of that, and as Loki stood up, he realized that his legs weren't bound anymore.

Loki felt arms encircle his body and then something heavy and soft replaced the arms. Loki didn't understand what the thing was, but when Tony started prodding Loki to move forward, Loki's mind silently supplied that it was the blanket that Tony had brought in earlier. Loki's first reaction was to smile at the whimsical thought, but his gag spread his mouth too much to form any other shape.

Tony wanted Loki to move, so Loki moved. He moved until Tony gently pulled him to a stop, but Loki didn't know where. He felt the blanket fall away, but he wasn't cold. The temperature was actually pretty warm and Loki liked it.

With a gentle push, Loki felt Tony direct him to face a particular direction. Loki felt Tony's knee behind his own, and a hand on his shoulder. Loki thought it was peculiar until he was suddenly flopped down back on his knees. He thought himself lucky that there was such a soft cushion underneath, because that could have hurt otherwise.

Tony squeezed Loki's shoulders, and Loki knew he was telling him to stay. As if Loki thought of going anywhere else. As if he _wanted_ to.

The next time he felt Tony's hands they were back on his head, carding in his hair again. Loki liked it a lot. Loki felt something tighten and then loosen behind his head, and then the straps along his cheek were loose. Gentle hands asked Loki to give back the gag, and Loki happily gave what was asked of him. His mouth was free, and Loki felt the sudden rush of movement back in his jaw. It felt weird and sore, but good when he opened and closed his mouth, stretching his face muscles and grinding his teeth together. When he tried to swallow, however, Loki felt uncomfortable, his mouth and throat too dry even though he'd just swallowed Tony's come.

Tony seemed to understand Loki's discomfort, because the next thing Loki knew, something cool and wet was pressed against his lips. Loki opened his mouth and with one of Tony's hands steadying him at the base of his skull, Loki tipped his head back slowly to let cool water enter his mouth.

He drank it, feeling how it went down his throat only to end up in his stomach. He could imagine the water sloshing around in his stomach. But like before, apparently there was only so much Loki was allowed before Tony pulled it away. That was okay though. Tony knew what Loki needed.

When he'd finished with the water, Loki felt something warm and dry press against his lips. It wasn't until it was gone that Loki realized Tony had kissed him. Loki wanted to ask for another one, since he now knew what it was, but something soft and big was pressed against his mouth, stopping any words from falling out efficiently. When Loki inhaled, he smelled rich leather. It was another gag, but this one less severe than any of the others. As Tony tied it around his head, Loki realized that Tony was just reminding him to stay quiet. He could do that. He could do anything Tony asked.

It turned out that what Tony was asking him was to bend forward. It was pure instinct that told Loki to hold his hands out in front of himself and when he did, he felt something soft,- the same thing that he was kneeling on. It was padded and cushioned and it felt wonderful. Tony helped Loki come down to his elbows, so that he was leaning his forearms, on his hands and knees. Tony must have either lifted or placed something underneath Loki because something started pressing against his chest and stomach. He started lifting himself up to make room for whatever it was, but when Tony pressed a hand down on Loki's back, Loki froze. Tony pressed a little harder, and Loki realized that the thing was supposed to support his weight. Understanding what was wanted of him, Loki was able to relax easily, letting his body ease onto the thing. It was padded and comfortable like what he was kneeling on, so that was a good sign.

Loki could feel Tony moving around, and then Loki understood what he was doing when Tony grabbed his wrist. Tony was locking Loki to whatever contraption he was on. Loki shifted his legs and found that Tony had already locked them in; Tony moved to his other wrist, and soon Loki couldn't move that one either. He felt Tony move away, and when he came back, Loki felt smooth and soft leather reaching over and around his lower abdomen, cinching snuggly and then another one doing the same high across his chest and shoulder blades. Loki couldn't pull up or off if he wanted to, but Loki didn't care because he doubted he'd want to do that. Tony put him here, so this must be where he was supposed to be.

Fingers traced along Loki's collar, and Loki realized he'd had his head up this whole time, as if he could see what was going on. A soft tug down brought Loki's head to a perfect bow. Tony must have connected his leash to something because Loki couldn't pull head up again when Tony moved away.

Loki couldn't open his mouth in his new gag, but he could moan, and he did so when he felt Tony grab his cock. He didn't squeeze or stroke it or anything, just held it in his hand, and then Loki felt like he was being shoved into a tight vacuum. A tight, sucking vacuum. Belatedly, Loki realized it was the milking machine they liked to use sometimes. Loki moaned his delight, and Tony rewarded him by stroking his hip. The machine was already on, settings very low and slow, but Loki was pleased with anything he got.

Tony's next course of action confused Loki because he didn't understand how it was happening. His metal ring around his balls started thrumming with sudden energy and Loki couldn't think past the incredible feelings it was making, solely concentrated on his balls. A helpful part of his brain figured that Tony must have attached a vibrator or something to the ring, and the metal was just intensifying everything.

Loki groaned loudly when he felt the dead vibrator being slowly pulled out of his ass. He missed its presence but didn't have to miss it for long because it was replaced with something else. Loki's first instinct was that Tony was fucking him, but it didn't feel quite right. It wasn't until he realized that the new intrusion wasn't warm and wasn't pulsing that Loki realized it was a rubber dildo, flexible flesh and covered in lube. It pushed in steadily and straight and then pulled back out at the same speed only to push back in before it had pulled out completely. It kept doing that, pushing in, pulling out, pushing in, pulling out, all at a steady, even pace, and finally it clicked in Loki's mind that Tony had set up a fucking machine.

Everything was set on low, and Loki loved it. Everything felt great, the rhythmic pressure milking his cock, the buzz on his balls and a thick cock impaling his ass deliciously was making him break out in goose bumps again, a shudder running up his spine. Tony must have been enjoying the view, because Loki felt fingers traced some of the goose bumps.  

Loki moaned happily when all the machines cranked up a level, especially when the cock fucking him managed to find his prostate, bumping into it on every stroke in. Loki shivered at the overstimulation, knowing he was going to be so sore later and not caring. The vibration on his balls tingled pleasantly, and Loki thought it felt like someone humming. His cock was leaking again, Loki knew it. Loki couldn't hear it, but he knew that the machine was creating loud sucking sounds to match the squelching ones from the fucking machine. Loki could _feel_ the sounds, and he felt deliciously depraved, humiliation silver lining his haze. Anyone could be in the room watching him get fucked like a whore, and Loki didn't care. He didn't care because Tony told him not to care.

The machines began to speed up a bit, and Loki noticed they had jumped a couple of levels. The sudden change overwhelmed Loki for a moment, too much to think about, but then he stopped thinking about it, and just let it happen. He could feel pressure in balls tighten, and his cock was twitching in its enclosed pouch. The cock in his ass was really hitting his prostate, mixing the pleasure with tinges of pain, in such a way that Loki was continuously moaning.

He wasn't going to last. Not again. Loki knew he was going to get to come this time; this was Tony's reward to him. He'd been so good, and Tony was going to let him come. He knew it because Tony's fingers were carding through his hair again, a soft counterpoint to the machines indifference to him as they increased another level.

Loki was going to be milked completely and the fucking machine was going to encourage it. His balls were aching, trying to tighten closer to his body, but the band didn't allow it. It didn't matter, Loki was going to come. He was going to come. He knew it, knew he had Tony's permission, so he didn't know why he was fighting it off anymore.

He must have been waiting for another sign of encouragement from Tony, because when Tony slid a palm down to squeeze his neck and Loki felt a kiss on his shoulder, all Loki could do was let go. He let the machines take what they wanted, let them drain him absolutely, let them take everything, and Loki just trembled through it, too out of his head to care, too happy, too content, too satisfied, too filled, too much, too, full. Too elated. Too, complete. Too. Everything. Everything. He felt incredible.

Loki knew he had lost time when Tony was urging him to get up. He had missed all the machines disappearing and getting unlocked. It didn't bother him in the slightest. He followed Tony's hands, moving when asked to move. Stopping when stopped. Moving when moved. Turning when turned. Moving when moved. Stopping when stopped. Going when pushed. Lying down when pressed. Shuffled when prompted.

The last thing Loki understood happening, was being covered in something thick and fluffy and warm and soft and big and comfortable, and then even better were two arms, warm, strong, protective, both embracing Loki and pulling gently until Loki could feel more warmth and a solid body pressing against his own. It felt so good, being so close to Tony, and Loki wanted to tell him so, tell him that he loved being wrapped in Tony's arms. Loki went to open his mouth, surprised he _could_ open his mouth, but nothing came out. He didn't know why. He wanted to tell Tony that,- he wanted to tell Tony,- something. Something important. He needed to. He knew he had to. Tell him. About…something.

Loki pressed his face forward, until he found bare skin under his mouth. He wanted to kiss the skin there, but he forgot how. He settled for just breathing in Tony's scent. He breathed it in, letting it engulf his mind. He breathed out, his breath making the skin in front hot.

Loki breathed in again; Tony's scent didn't flood his senses like before, but it still smelled nice.

Loki breathed out, enjoying the simple task.

Loki breathed in, he felt hands tracing random patterns along his back.

Loki breathed out.

Loki breathed in.

Loki breathed out.

Loki breathed in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost the end guys (again, yes I know, but it's for sure this time, I swear). I'll try and have the last installment up soon since my weekly postings have pretty much been screwed over. 
> 
> You guys are all so fantastic for reading, kudo-ing, and commenting (my favorite!), and I can't thank you enough. I'm so happy that there's other people out there that are enjoying this series. :D


End file.
